XiuHan - Problem ?
by 1211dooty
Summary: 'Tuhan ,jika engkau ijinkan. semoga saat ini waktu tidak berjalan,... Aku ingin menggenggam tangan ini lebih lama sebelum aku harus kehilangannya'


Title : Problem ?

Author : 1211dooty

Genre : Bromance , Friendship

Rated : K

Cast : OT12

Disclaimer :Wah-wah kembali dengan ff XiuHan , akhhh kangen banget sama moment XiuHan , but mau bagaimana lagi. Jadinya cuma bisa nulis-nulis dan bayangin tentang mereka. Oh , buat viewers / reader jangan lelah baca FF ini ya. Semoga suka and kalo ada yang mau di tanyain ,... go to my : Disyfuana . Sangat di tunggu pertanyaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini yag ada di pikiran Luhan adalah, bagaimaa caranya untuk membuat Minseok kembali kepelukannya. Sudah 2 minggu sejak pertengkaran mereka, Minseok tidak membalas semua pesan darinya.

"Minseok-ah", gumam Luhan kesekian kalinya. Entah apa yang bisa di lakukannya lagi setelah ini, banyak pertengkaran kecil yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini antara dirinya dan Minseok.

"Ge, apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?", tanya Sehun saat dirinya melihat Luhan sedang jongkok di depan pintu masuk . 'apa Luhan-ge lupa caranya poop di toilet?', batin Sehun.

.

'clek'

.

"ugh"

"Oh, Luhan ge ? Apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu masuk seperti itu ?", tanya Chen saat dirinya melihat Luhan ge duduk di lantai depan pintu masuk dan mengusap pelipisnya. Apa dia sudah melakukan kesalahan ? pikirnya.

"Aish,, no..no", ucap Luhan lalu mulai beranjak masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sedangkan kedua orang lainnya –Chen &amp; Sehun-, hanya bisa saling tatap dan mengedikkan bahunya.

"Hyung, apa kau masih bertengkar dengan Luhan-ge ?",tanya Kai setelah dirinya melihat handphone Minseok terus berbunyi dan menampilkan nama Luhan pada layar.

Minseok hanya diam saja saat Kai menyebut nama Luhan,rasanya sudah sangat lama dia tidak melihat pemilik nama itu. Mungkin sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak bertemu Luhan.

"Hyung", panggil Kai sekali lagi saat Minseok tidak menyahutinya.

"Eoh, kau bicara apa ?",tanya Minseok setelah sadar dari lamunannya. Sepertinya dia lupa jika dia sedang pergi dengan Kai saat ini, karena mau bagaimanapun pikirannya melayang ke seseorang.

"Apa hyung masih bertengkar dengan Luhan-ge?",tanya Kai lagi setelah pertanyaan pertamanya di acuhkan empunya.

"Mungkin", jawab Minseok singkat lalu mulai beranjak dari duduknya . Tapi belum sampai beberapa langkap kakinya pergi meninggalkan Kai sendiri ,langkah kakinya di hadang seseorang.

"Luhan-ge", kata Kai lirih saat tau siapa yang ada di hadapan Minseok . Kai diam melihat kelakuan aneh kedua hyungnya itu. 'mungkin lebih baik aku pergi saja', batin Kai.

"Luhan-ge , Minseok Hyung, aku pergi dulu . Aku ada janji dengan Suho hyung", kata Kai lalu melambaikan tangannya dan mulai beranjak menjauh.

Hanya tertinggal dua manusia yang saling berhadapan di depan muka umum. Yah, tepat pukul 7 pagi tadi, Minseok dan Kai pergi ke cafe terdekat untuk hanya mendapatkan coffee kesukaan mereka. Tapi saat ini yang ada Kai sudah pergi meningglkan Minseok dan meninggalkannya dengan Luhan .

"Min-ah", kata Luhan akhirnya setelah kesunyian menyelimuti mereka 10 menit lamanya.

"Hmm", balas Minseok singkat tanpa menoleh .

"Aku ingin... memperbaiki ..kesalahan yang sudah aku lakukan. Aku ingin..-"

"Sudahlah, mungkin ..sampai di sini saja", potong Minseok sebelum Luhan menyelesaikan perkataannya . Minseok tau akan ke arah mana perkataan Luhan dan Minseok sudah memikirkannya baik-baik tentang jalan keluar mereka berdua.

"Apa maksudmu sampai di sini saja ? Aku akan menjelaskanya , dan kita akan lanjut.. aku tidak ak..-"

"Sudah Lu, aku sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua itu", potong Minseok kesekian kalinya. Ingin rasanya dirinya sekarang menerjukan tubuh kecilnya ke Sunga Han . Sangat lelah harus menahan degukan jantung yang cepat setiap dirinya harus berdua saja dengan Luhan.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini pada ku ,Min-ah. Aku mohon , aku akan memperbaiki semua kesalahanku ", bujuk Luhan sekali lagi. Di genggamnya tangan Minseok yang tak lebih besar dari punyanya, di remasnya lembut tangan Minseok.

'Tuhan, jika engkau ijinkan. Semoga saat ini waktu tidak berjalan, untuk ini saja Tuhan. Aku ingin menggenggam tangan ini lebih lama sebelum aku harus kehilangannya.', batin Luhan menerawang .

.

'cring'

.

Suara bel berbunyi, pertanda ada seorang pengunjung datang. Pengunjung itu menyusuri seluruh sudut cafe dan pandangannya berhenti pada kedua orang yang sedang duduk di sudut kiri . Di hampirinya mereka dengan wajah was-was dan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Hoh...hyung, ge .. kenapa kalian lama sekali ? ", tanyanya

"Sehun", kata Minseok sadar dari lamunannya setelah melihat Sehun berdiri di depan meja mereka dengan nafas memburu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?", tanya Luhan bingung,saat melihat Sehun ada di hadapan mereka tiba-tiba.

"Ck, KENAPA KALIAN LAMA SEKALI ? SEMUA SUDAH MENUNGGU DI DEPAN TV", teriak Sehun akhirnya setelah hafasnya mulai membaik.

"YAK! YAK! BUKANNYA KITA TANDING PUKUL 9, INI MASIH PUKUL 8", balas teriak Luhan dan menunjuk-nunjuk muka Sehun tidak terima.

"Ge, apa kau lupa kalau jam tanganmu mati sejak kemarin", gerutu Sehun saat di rasakannya Luhan mulai bodoh.

.

'Line'

.

To : Minseok

From : Tao

'Hyung apa kalian akan terus bertengkar karena permainan PS? Ayolah semua sudah menunggu kalian bertanding lagi'

.

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun yang merasakan aura dingin di sekelilingnya mulai menoleh ke arah Minseok yang hanya diam setelah membaca pesan dari smartphonenya.

"LUHAN ! YAK! KENAPA KAU BILANG KE SEMUAYA KALAU KITA BERTENGKAR KARENA PS ! ", teriak Minseok kencang dan mulai pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun yang membeo melihat Minseok pergi.

"Hun, apa kau tau kalau aku dan Minseok bertengkar karena permainan PS kemarin", tanya Luhan lirih

"Tidak,Ge. Justru aku baru tau dari Minseok hyung tadi", balas Sehun polos

"Berarti aku tidak bilang-bilangkan?",tanya Luhan lagi

"Tidak"

"Lalu siapa yang...tau?"

"Tao?", jawab Sehun asal dan menatap Luhan

"PANDA SIPIT ITU ! YAK, MIN-AH...AKU MINTA MAAF", teriak Luhan lalu mulai pergi meninggalkan Sehun dengan tampang tololnya seorang diri.

.

'apa aku salah bicara?',batin Sehun

TAMAT


End file.
